


Compatible

by Astroavis



Series: Sakura Week 2018 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Choking, Communication, Consensual, Dominance, F/M, Modern AU, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Zodiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astroavis/pseuds/Astroavis
Summary: Sakura had always been a staunch believer in the Zodiac. When she meets a Capricorn who catches her interest, however, she decides to challenge her beliefs and give their relationship a chance.





	Compatible

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for Sakura Week 2018, Day 4: Zodiac. I would like to start by saying I don't know a damn thing about the Zodiac, astrology, etc. All the information about the Zodiac that I got for this fic is from like four websites I found on google. In this fic, Sakura is in her twenties while Madara is in his thirties-forties.
> 
> This story contains choking, spanking, and BDSM elements. If you're interested in choking your partner or being choked, be sure to discuss it beforehand and research the proper way to choke your lover/be choked.

__Sakura hid her laughter behind the rim of her cup of coffee. Steam rose from her mug, swirling around her hands before disappearing in the air of Ino’s garden.

  
  


“I wish I could say that I can’t imagine Sai painting with his feet but I know him too well to doubt that now,” Sakura chuckled, shaking her head in amusement at the story of her close friend’s boyfriend of five years.

  
  


“You know…” Ino began with a sly smile, stirring her cup of coffee with a thin straw as she leaned back in one of the wicker chairs she had placed in her flower garden, “We’ve been talking quite a lot about my love life but not much about yours.”

  
  


“Well… I did meet someone last week at Sasuke’s promotion party. He’s one of his family members,” she answered with a smile, excitement building within her as she thought of the refined and attractive man she had spent the entirety of Sasuke’s party flirting with.

  
  


“Oh? Tell me more. He’s an Uchiha, so I already know he’s gorgeous, but what else?” the blonde pushed, sitting up in her seat in a show of interest.

  
  


“He’s really kind but he can be a tease. He’s classy and he’s bold, he asked if he could take me out to dinner instead of going out for drinks or coffee or something. And he’s a real gentleman. He offered me his coat that night when it got cold! No one has ever done that for me,” Sakura detailed with a growing smile, her heart picking up in her chest at the thought of the day she had spent with the Uchiha.

  
  


“Wow, he sounds like a real winner. Are you excited? What’s his name?”

  
  


“Madara. And I am, really. I’m nervous though too… I don’t even know what his sign is and whether we’ll work out or not,” she replied hesitantly, blowing on the surface of her drink to aid in cooling it.

  
  


“Don’t tell me you’re going to dump him right off the bat if he’s not compatible like all the others. You know that _the one_ you’re always looking for might not be one of your special love signs, you hopeless romantic,” Ino groaned, dramatically flopping back against her chair.

  
  


“Hey, using the Zodiac is a legitimate way to determine a person’s compatibility with another,” Sakura argued, testing her coffee and still finding it too hot.

  
  


“You put way too much stock in that Zodiac stuff. It’s just supposed to be this silly thing to have fun with, not to take so seriously,” Ino sighed, shaking her head in exasperation.

  
  


“That’s not true. Look at you and Sai, the only reason you two work out so well is because you’re complimentary signs. You’re a Libra and he’s a Sagittarius, you two are basically perfect for each other.”

  
  


“That doesn’t have anything to do with it.” Ino’s finely manicured eyebrows furrowed as she sipped at her drink.

  
  


“It’s the same thing with you and me. Naruto too. Libras and Aries’ are great together. And Sasuke a Leo and Leos and Aries’ are compatible too. That's why we all get along so well.”

  
  


“Why don’t you just date Sasuke then?”

  
  


Sakura grimaced. “That’s gross, pig. That would be like dating my brother.”

  
  


“You’re impossible… You should just give this guy a shot no matter what sign he is! He sounds like a really good guy. Take a chance! You might be surprised.” She threw up her hands in defeat, careful to avoid spilling her drink. “I mean, look at Naruto and Hinata. She's a Capricorn, right? They get along great despite not being perfect matches.”

  
  


“Well that’s just because they make it work. That’s part of their compatibility. They need to overcome their differences to have such a good relationship.”

  
  


“Then why don’t you try that too, forehead?!”

  
  


Sakura scowled at her friend, her eyes narrowing as she slumped back in her seat. Her gaze dipped down to her coffee in thought, considering Ino’s words.

  
  


Well… Madara did seem like a great guy...

  
  


“ _Maybe_ ,” Sakura conceded, taking a sip from her finally drinkable coffee.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Sakura found it difficult to shake the smile from her face during her dinner later that week with Madara. Not only did she feel powerful and attractive in her little black dress, her delicate shawl, and the pair of heels that made her rear look fantastic but Madara was excellent company.

  
  


The Uchiha had invited her to one of the Akimichi’s world famous restaurants, this particular establishment owned and operated by Chouji’s own father. Sakura had heard many good things about the restaurant but had never garnered the desire to dress up to get dinner until now.

  
  


Her and Madara had already ordered their meals and, as they patiently waited, they happily sipped at glasses of pinot noir. The deep burgundy wine left Sakura feeling light and loose and made it that much easier to get comfortable in the presence of her well-dressed date.

  
  


Their easy conversation was effortless and, as she began to get to know him better, she could feel a draw between them. She felt as if there was a connection and she wondered if he was a Libra or a Leo, the two signs that were compatible with her. With how sociable and confident he was, she was beginning to suspect he was a Leo.

  
  


“So, Madara… What sign are you?” Sakura asked casually, smiling at her date over the rim of her wine glass.

  
  


“I’m a Capricorn. I was born on December 24th,” Madara answered easily, returning her smile with an easy smirk of his own.

  
  


“O-oh,” she stuttered, her smile slowly slipping from her face as she rapidly analyzed the charts in her mind.

  
  


She frowned when she realized how incompatible their signs really were. She thought of what Ino had said to her during their visit the other day and considered what the blonde had said.

  
  


If Madara were any other sign, Sakura might have given them a chance. But a Capricorn? Not only were they a bad match but they were absolutely incompatible in one of the most important facets of a relationship.

  
  


“Is something wrong?” Madara asked, his expression concerned after having noticed her smile fade away so suddenly.

  
  


“Well, it’s just…” Sakura sighed, steeling her nerves. “I’m sorry but this isn’t going to work out between us.”

  
  


“Oh?” Madara asked curiously, his eyebrows quirked in surprise, “What gives you that impression?”

  
  


“You’re a _Capricorn_. We’re incompatible signs. It just wouldn’t work out,” she explained as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

  
  


Instead of getting upset, a reaction that Sakura had contended with a number of times with previous dates, he smiled.

  
  


“How very like an Aries. Already acting without considering all of the information presented to them. You’re all so very impulsive,” he hummed in amusement, taking a sip from his glass as he watched her with a warm expression.

  
  


“How did you…” Sakura’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, surprised that Madara had picked out her sign without her ever having told him her birthday. She wondered if she was really so obvious before clearing her thoughts. “It doesn’t matter. We would never work out, our signs are far too incompatible for a good relationship.”

  
  


“And what traits of mine displease you so?” the Uchiha queried, his smile still not slipping from his face as his onyx eyes watched her carefully.

  
  


“Well… You goats are always so uptight and serious! You are all so traditional and never want to try anything new. I’ve never met a Capricorn that actually knew how to have any fun. None of you ever enjoy a bit of impulsivity and everything has to be planned out to the smallest degree! It’s maddening!” Sakura detailed, venting her frustrations about the worst traits associated with Capricorns.

  
  


“Spoken like a ram. You certainly have no difficulty in being honest. You’re not very optimistic though, I must say,” he teased playfully before resting his elbow on the table to lean in closer to her, “Our signs aren’t so incompatible, you know. With a bit of effort, we would get along quite nicely.”

  
  


“It’s not just our personalities. We’re more sexually incompatible than anything,” Sakura retorted, a light blush spreading across her cheeks as she revealed her biggest concern with their compatibility, “Capricorns are never into anything fun, you’re all so uptight. None of you know how to experiment or be adventurous. We’d never make it in the bedroom.”

  
  


When Madara chuckled, the sound sent heat down her spine.

  
  


He reached forward, brushing her bangs away from her eyes and gathering a lock of pink hair between his fingers. He twirled her hair around his finger as he leaned in close, his voice low as he purred, “I may be an old goat but I can promise you that I’m more than happy to satisfy you in the ways you need.”

  
  


When he gave the lock of hair a gentle pull, gazing into her viridian orbs with his smouldering eyes, Sakura nearly whimpered under her breath.

  
  


“All you need to do is ask…” he finished, smirking as he watched a hot blush spread across her cheeks and as her eyes dipped down to his lips.

  
  


Madara released her lock of hair but didn’t retreat from her personal space, his dominating presence making Sakura’s core ache. She looked away, picking up her glass, and studied the dark wine within as she thought.

  
  


Well, even if they weren’t completely compatible… What was the harm in taking a chance? Like Ino had said, maybe she would be surprised.

  
  


“Well… I suppose I could give you at least one chance,” Sakura decided nonchalantly, swirling the liquid in her glass as her gaze returned to Madara’s.

  
  


The Uchiha smirked, lifting his own glass.

  
  


“Cheers,” he hummed, him and Sakura clinking their glasses together.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ever since their conversation during dinner and her decision to take a chance on the Capricorn, excitement had been buzzing just beneath the surface of Sakura’s skin. From the dinner to the drive to Madara’s large home on the outskirts of Konoha, the thrill in her heart had been slowly rising to a fever pitch.

  
  


Although a part of her still worried if Madara would be able to satisfy her in the ways she needed.

  
  


When he guided her through the front door of his house and immediately pushed her against it, slanting his lips across hers, Sakura’s concerns washed away. She immediately succumbed to the rush and surged against him, allowing him to blindly steer her through his home. Their lips only separated for the time needed to strip the coat from his chest and the shawl from her shoulders.

  
  


When the lovers finally reached what she noticed was his bedroom, he pressed her against the wall within, his powerful body dominating hers. She tugged his shirt free from his trousers, reaching underneath the soft cloth to run her fingers up his finely muscled chest and drag her fingernails down the sensitive skin. He growled against her lips as his fingers sunk into her hair, tightly gripping her locks to angle her head to deepen their kiss.

  
  


Sakura’s deft fingers worked to unbutton Madara’s shirt, her fingertips gliding over the buttons and pulling them free with practiced ease. He released his grip on her just long enough to shrug off his shirt. When his other hand slid down her side, tracing the dip of her waist and sneaking beneath the skirt of her dress to toy with the strap of her panties, she grabbed him by his belt to tug him closer.

  
  


He broke their kiss as she feverishly unbuckled his belt and worked to unbutton his pants.

  
  


“Tell me what you want, my little ram,” Madara commanded against her lips, Sakura pausing in her movements as she processed his words.

  
  


“Dominate me,” she gasped out immediately, “Pin me down, pull my hair, spank me, fuck me hard, and…”

  
  


She paused, embarrassment and hesitation rising within her as she considered her final request. He fisted his hand in her short locks, pulling her head back and drawing a moan from her.

  
  


“And?” he hummed against her lips, his fingertips skimming along the waistband of her panties.

  
  


“Choke me,” Sakura groaned, her eyes sliding open to gaze into her lover’s onyx orbs.

  
  


Madara smirked wolfishly as he looked down upon her. “Is that all?”

  
  


When she smiled in relief, he sealed their lips together once again, holding her in place as he kissed her roughly. With her revelation, he kissed her with a force that had her toes curling in her heels. His tongue moved against hers passionately, dominating the kiss.

  
  


When Sakura began to undo the button of his pants, he reached down to grasp her hand. He pulled away from their kiss, smirking down at her before spinning her around and shoving her chest against the wall. He gathered her wrists in one large hand, pinning them against the small of her back. She moaned under her breath as he nuzzled her neck, his free hand slipping the strap of her dress free from her shoulder.

  
  


Madara pressed kisses to her exposed neck as his hand caressed her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers as he ground himself against her rear. She whined and arched back into him, earning a bite to her shoulder which dragged a gasp from her lips.

  
  


“So this is what you were so concerned about me being unable to provide for you, hmm?” he chuckled against her neck before dragging his tongue across his bite as he roughly pinched her nipple.

  
  


His hand slid down her chest before slipping between her legs. He rubbed her clit through her dress and through her panties, drawing a groan from her lips. When he sealed his mouth against her neck to draw a bruise to the surface of her skin, she whimpered.

  
  


“This, ah! This isn’t the part I’m worried about,” Sakura groaned, weakly fighting against his grasp to test him.

  
  


Madara’s grip increased in strength as he pushed her harder against the wall, asserting his dominance over her and sending a rush of pleasure through her body. He dragged his teeth across the aching bruise on her neck.

  
  


“Just wait, my impatient little ram,” he purred, sneaking his hand beneath her dress and into her panties.

  
  


When his fingertips settled against her clit, already setting a fast pace against her sensitive nub, she cried out. She struggled against her bonds that much harder, his grip around her wrists verging on the edge of pain. She writhed in his arms as he pleasured her, the sensation too much too fast. He took advantage of her struggles, grinding himself against her rear and pinning her more forcefully against the wall. Even through the fabric of his pants, she could feel how hard he already was.

  
  


Sakura only got a moment's reprieve when he removed his fingers from her clit only for him to dip down to her opening. When his fingertips glided across her slick folds, she sucked in a breath.

  
  


“Already so wet,” Madara growled against her neck as he kissed a line down to her exposed shoulder.

  
  


He plunged two long fingers into her slick depths with no resistance, Sakura gasping as she was filled. He pumped his fingers in and out of her channel, pressing against her clit with the palm of his hand with each thrust.

  
  


When the Uchiha pulled his hand away from her core, she whined from the loss of attention. He slid her panties off of her hips, allowing them to drop to the floor. She was able to blindly step out of one side, the other loop catching around the strap of her stiletto, before the familiar sound of a zipper met her ears.

  
  


His broad hand returned to her heated skin to slip beneath her dress and caress her rounded rear. He tugged the skirt of her dress high up her waist before he gripped her hip and encouraged her to tilt her hips towards him. She blushed as she felt how exposed she was but gasped in surprise and pleasure when he felt him rub the head of his hard length against her clit.

  
  


Sakura panted as she tried to press back against Madara and increase the pressure on her swollen nub but he didn’t allow her, firmly pinning her in place. She felt as the tip of his member teased her soaking entrance, challenging the resistance of her passage until her walls just barely parted for him before pulling back.

  
  


“Please,” she whimpered, his torment of her making her knees wobble.

  
  


“Good girl,” he purred before hilting his rock hard length within her in one long thrust. He released a pleasured gasp as he seated himself within her fully, his hand wrapping around her hip in a bruising grip.

  
  


Sakura moaned aloud as Madara filled her, her walls stretching wide to accommodate his thick cock. His member dominated her entirely, his hardness filling every inch of her passage.

  
  


He groaned under his breath as he pulled away, nearly removing himself from her completely, before thrusting into her again. She gasped at the feeling of how he filled her so perfectly, his length spreading her walls and dominating her soaking channel.

  
  


Without warning, he pulled her away from the wall of his bedroom, the only thing keeping her from stumbling being his hand on her hip, his hand holding his wrists, and her length deep inside of her. He pushed her against the edge of his bed, his grip on her wrists still tight as he pressed her down against the mattress.

  
  


Madara ripped up her dress until it was bunched up around her waist, exposing her to him entirely. He set an unforgiving pace, his thick cock sliding in and out of her without reprieve. She spread her legs as much as she could to better accept his hardness, his tight sac slapping against her clit with each thrust.

  
  


Sakura felt as his free hand settled on her muscled rear, roughly caressing her cheek. She gasped when she felt the harsh sting of his slap against her rear, the sharp sound echoing in his bedroom. Her walls tightened around his penetrating member as he caressed her reddened cheek, as if to help abate the pain, before spanking her again. Her skin burned from the force of the blow, knowing he had not held back in his strikes and feeling a rush of pleasure because of it.

  
  


While he spanked her, his ruthless thrusts and his harsh grip on her wrists didn’t abate. She whimpered as her eyes slid shut, his domination of her sending a rush of pleasure through her. She tried to meet his thrusts, desperately wanting him to fuck her even harder, to stretch her even wider, and to penetrate her even farther.

 

She needed him to dominate her more.

  
  


He held her down with more force, not allowing her to escape from her submission, but did increase the force of his thrusts, his firm cock pounding into her without mercy.

  
  


“Ah, yes, yes, like that! Ah, it feels so good, please, give me more,” Sakura cried out, weakly struggling against Madara’s grip to feel his power over her in that moment.

  
  


Her lover’s broad palm slid down her reddened rear cheek and down her thigh until he gripped her knee, pulling it up to rest on the edge of his bed. The change in position allowed him even deeper inside of her, Sakura moaning as the head of his cock reached even farther within her.

  
  


She dropped her head as she began to moan with each of his thrusts, muffling her cries against the blankets. She felt as his fingertips tangled in her hair before he pulled, roughly tugging on her locks and forcing her head back.

  
  


“I want to hear you,” Madara growled as his thrusts increased in speed.

  
  


Sakura was unable to withhold her cries of ecstasy as he pounded into her, sounds of pleasure and pain freely slipping from her lips. Her scalp stung from his rough grip on her hair, her rear burned from his abuse, and her wrists ached from his unyielding restraint but, despite the delirious combination of pleasure and pain, she wanted even more.

  
  


“Ma-da-ra! Please! I want, ah!” she cried out, her words broken by his thrusts.

  
  


His pace slowed just enough to allow her to speak freely, his grip loosening on her hair, although he did not stop in his filling of her.

  
  


“Tell me what you need, my little ram. I want to hear you say it,” Madara commanded, the authority in his voice making her walls clench around him.

  
  


“I need-mnn! I want-! Please, I want you to choke me,” Sakura begged, struggling to articulate her desires with him continuing to bury himself within her.

  
  


“Whatever you want,” he purred, his fingers slipping free from her hair as he ran his fingertips down the line of her spine.

  
  


He released his grip on her wrists, Sakura falling forward against the bed, her aching hands settling on the mattress to catch her. She whined at the feeling of his member slipping free from her folds but she wasn’t denied for long as he flipped her onto her back.

  
  


The Uchiha pushed her further up onto the bed, giving him to space he needed to settle between her legs. His broad hands gripped her toned thighs, pushing her knees up high towards her chest and exposing her to him. He ground the underside of his throbbing cock against her clit, drawing a gasp from her, before he buried himself within her once again.

  
  


One of his powerful hands remained firm against her thigh, keeping her center forced wide open, as he set his unforgiving pace. Sakura’s hands shot out to find what purchase she could on the blanket, her hands fisting in the fabric as the head of his length pounded against her hidden pleasure spot. Her mouth popped open, pleasured gasps slipping free as her soaking walls clenching around him with every snap of his hips.

  
  


Madara’s free hand slid across her chest, stopping to roll her exposed nipple between his fingertips, before settling against her neck. The weight of his large hand against her throat and the anticipation was almost too much to bear as he leaned down, sealing their lips together. The new position allowed his hips to slam into her clit with every one of his punishing thrusts and she groaned against his mouth as he kissed her roughly, their tongues sliding against one another.

  
  


He pulled back, nipping her bottom lip, before settling above her, his pace in filling her channel never slowing and the pressure on her clit never stopping.

  
  


“Look at me,” Madara commanded, Sakura’s eyes sliding open to look into his heated gaze.

  
  


His grip on either side of her throat tightened, his fingertips pressing against the arteries in her neck. He continued to mercilessly fill her with his hard cock as he began to choke her, her breasts jostling with every thrust. Her mouth popped open as her mind began to become fuzzy, her vision blurring at the edges as she gazed up into the smouldering eyes of her lover.

  
  


Her eyelids began to slide shut, her eyes rolling back as her hands instinctively came up to cling to his muscled forearm. When he loosened his grip on her throat, blood returned to her head and brought with it a rush of adrenaline and a wave of overwhelming euphoria.

  
  


Sakura moaned aloud, her eyes clenching shut as the rush of oxygen made her body sing. With the wave of euphoria, his hands against her skin felt so much more powerful. Madara’s cock felt so much more heavy and huge within her, stretching her open so far she felt like he was splitting her in half.

  
  


The pleasure of him fucking her so roughly, of him filling her walls so fully, and of him slamming into her clit so perfectly felt so intense that she nearly came. Every minute burst of pleasure was amplified and her walls clenched around his cock as she teetered on the edge of her orgasm.

  
  


His hand remained heavy against her throat although he did not choke her again. Sakura’s hands remained tightly wrapped around his forearm and, when her eyes slid open to gaze into his again, she begged, “Please, again.”

  
  


The edge of Madara’s lip quirked up in a pleasure mad smirk before he obliged, once again putting pressure on either side of her neck. She gasped as she felt the edges of her world darken until she skirted the line of unconsciousness.

  
  


No one had ever choked her as well as her Capricorn did.

  
  


When he released the pressure once again, the world returned to her in a rush of sound, color, and bliss. She whimpered as she was overwhelmed by the tidal wave of euphoria that washed over her. The feeling of his punishing thrusts, of him slamming against her clit, of him dominating her and overwhelming every one of her senses was finally too much to bear.

  
  


Sakura came with a delirious sob of pleasure, her entire body trembling under the force of her bliss. Her fingernails dug into his forearm as her head fell back against the blankets, wave after wave of ecstasy washing over her. Her walls rhythmically squeezed around his cock as she orgasmed hard, her lover groaning at the sudden sensation.

  
  


Madara cursed under his breath as he pulled his hand away from her throat to grab both of her muscled thighs. He spread her legs wide, sinking his impossibly hard length deep into her folds and pushing her orgasm even further. His thrusts became wild before he hilted himself within her with a groan of pleasure.

  
  


She felt as his thick cock flexed within her, filling her with bursts of his hot cum. Her walls continued to spasm around his length, milking him of his seed as his grip on her thighs tightened further with his pleasure.

  
  


They both panted as they came down from their highs, his hands releasing her thighs and allowing her legs to fall on either side of his hips. He slowly slipped free from her passage, drawing a soft groan from her lips, before he leaned down to press their lips together.

  
  


Sakura’s skin buzzed from the euphoria of her mind bending orgasm as she returned Madara’s unhurried kiss, their lips moving against one anothers slowly but passionately. Her hands, as shaky as they were, reached up to wrap around his neck and pull him closer. His broad palm settled against the dip of her waist, his fingertips brushing against the sensitive skin as they kissed.

  
  


He pulled back, pressing their lips together one final time, before sliding off of the bed. Her head fell back against the mattress, her body boneless from the pleasure. When he returned, he graciously handed her a hand towel to gather the mess of their arousal and helped return her panties, which were still tangled around her stiletto, to her hips.

  
  


Sakura hummed her appreciation, finding it difficult to articulate her thoughts in her lingering euphoria. Madara helped her slip off her heels before sliding back into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

  
  


She smiled as she nestled up to his chest, basking in her absolute gratification and the satisfaction of being held by her new lover.

  
  


“You really know how to take care of an Aries,” Sakura hummed against his chest, unable to lose the blissed out smile on her face.

  
  


He chuckled as his hands caressed the skin of her hip, pushing away the tangled remnants of her dress to reach more soft, heated skin.

  
  


“All you needed to do was ask, my little ram,” Madara purred.

  
  


“Hmm… What should I ask you next,” she teased, her hands sliding up his chest to trace the defined muscles of his stomach and tease the trail of hair leading further south.

  
  


“I’m excited to hear your next request.” He smirked against her hair, giving her abused rear a squeeze which drew a giggle from her lips.

  
  


Sakura cuddled up to him, throwing her leg over his hips and drawing closer to his warmth. They remained like that for a long minute, him gently caressing her in his own form of aftercare.

  
  


“Would you like to stay the night? I know of a fantastic Italian restaurant downtown that we could take lunch at. They have muffalettas and paninis that I’m certain you will love,” he offered, breaking the comfortable silence.

  
  


“Lunch? No breakfast?” she joked in response.

  
  


“I wouldn’t intend on letting you out of my bed until at least noon,” Madara growled, his fingertips gently tracing a line down from her chin to her collar bone, ghosting over her throat.

  
  


Sakura tilted her head back, both baring her neck to him and looking up to gaze into his eyes.

  
  


“Promise?” she purred.

 

**Author's Note:**

> While it wasn’t shown to maintain the flow of the story, they both talked about STD/STIs and safe sex during their trip to his house. Don’t have sex with strangers without condoms or dental dams.


End file.
